Blood and Duty
by Alliandrina
Summary: The ghosts in the Kurosaki family history are coming out. What does Ichigo learn and what is in store for his family? Will he be able to handle the centuries long secret...read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

_Have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight?_

The Joker (Batman)

Prologue

Late Kamakura period

No birds sang or crickets chirped, but moonlight fell on the path before Kurosaki Ren. Calmly, confidently, and courageously he followed the path out of the town. This town had fallen victim to many plagues and pestilences. They claimed that a snake demon named Yatonogami held responsibility for their problems. The people of the village begged for help. Being a servant of the shogun, he had a duty to these lands so even though he didn't quite believe the villagers assertations about the demon-- he was here due to his pride as a Samurai.

After walking for a time, the samurai reached a field just outside of the village. To one side of the field lay a thick forest. He stopped here as something tickled in his head. _Whenever I get this feeling- there's somebody there, _he thought frowning. Ren concentrated on the feeling. But it wasn't the same sensation as when he knew the person. It was strange and unfamiliar. Before moving, he thumbed his sword free from its catch, then took a step forward and looked around.

"Hello," called the samurai. "I know you're there. Show yourself!"

From out of the woods, came a distinctive human shape. A soft throaty rumble exited from the person's mouth marking him as a male. He was tall and had long blond hair was tied back in a tail. The samurai's eyes widened slightly. Red eyes contrasted with the mans' light colored face. His blood ran cold as his legs started to shake. Ren had to fight the urge to run. _No matter the enemy, _he pasted a grin on his face to hide his unease. _I cannot fail._

Pearly white teeth glistened in the dark as the man spoke.

"Interesssting." A forked tongue flicked past the man's lips._ "_Not many could have sssensed me. I sssee no sssacrifice with you---- what isss it you ssseek?"

_Sacrifice!_ Ren's stomach turned at the word. Surely the villagers weren't really giving people to this...this...thing! His voice left his mouth with an unnatural calmness. "I come on behalf of the villagers. Are you the one that is giving them problems?"

It answered simply, seemingly slithering up to the samurai. "Yesss. I am Yatonogami. SSSo, are you my sssacrifice after all?"

"Umm..." Ren struggled to keep his stoic mask in place. The strange man appeared behind the samurai and leaned in towards him. A tongue brushed against his ear as he spoke. "Because you really aren't my type."

Quickly the warrior moved away from the creature in human form. The samurai turned to face him with a hand lightly covering the hilt of his sword. He took a deep breath. It was hard to believe he was afraid, but something dark just rolled off the...thing.

"No," Ren asserted, tilting his head and grinning. "I'd probably give you a stomach-ache if you tried to eat me."

"I can smell your fear," said Yatonogami, leaning uncomfortably close to his face. "Do you think you can fight me?"

Resolve entered into the Samurais' eyes. "I will not lie down and die."

"So be it."

The demon moved back as the warrior stood there calm in mind and spirit. The most important part of any battle was the draw. With the proper drawing technique, the first cut could stop any enemy. So he waited for the right moment to draw and strike.

The first move came from the snake demon. Waves of powers streamed from him and encircled both fighters. Ren rolled over and came to his feet as the demon struck with a fang-like sword. Yatonogami missed as the samurai leapt into the air. The samurai landed to one side of the demon. Before Yatonogami could attack, the warrior drew and struck a deep cut into the demons side. The demon howled, his body shaking. He attacked the samurai quickly and ruthlessly. Ren deftly dodged. This deadly game of tag would continue until one slipped up.

_This can't continue much longer, _thought the samurai. _I'm tiring and barely have hurt that...that...monster._

As if reading his mind Yatonogami lisped. "Getting tired? You can't keep thisss up for very much longer. Sssurrender."

"Never." He bowed his head.

The snake demon aimed a slash at the tiring samurai. Ren blocked it and spun aside at the last possible moment. As Yatonogami turned to face the samurai, he moved again and aimed a cut at the demon, lopping off an arm. Green blood dripped everywhere. Fangs grew out from his mouth. Meanwhile Ren dropped and rolled to the side. The furious monster lunged at him. The lunges became quicker and quicker making them harder to dodge. On one lunge, the samurai tripped over a large stone. As he attempted to get up, the demon grabbed the man. He thrust his long fangs into the samurai's shoulder as he bit down.

A scream tore out from Rens' lungs. Something inside of him quivered and then snapped. Jets of untapped power blasted out from the samurai. He stood shakily and pulled away from the demon, breaking off a fang embedded in his shoulder. Ren pulled out the fang, tossed it away, and then turned to face Yatonogami. His wound healed rapidly. He felt refreshed, strong, even. The samurai's eyes met the enemies and steeled, feeling little fear.

"Prepare yourself." He readjusted his sword.

The demon yelled at the samurai with a humorous smirk. "You cannot win. I am a god!"

The samurai rushed forward. He could see Yatonogami moving sluggishly towards him. Ren stopped; he held his sword down with blade aimed toward the sky. When the demon came into strike range, the warrior angled his cut and sliced through demons' neck. Yatonogami's body continued forward as his head fell to the ground. Then the body tumbled down, blood oozed from the fatal wound. Sighing, the warrior bent his head and closed his eyes.

Yatonogami was dead.

----------------------------------------

The next day, the village held a celebration. Everyone felt joy that the demon couldn't terrorize them anymore. Ren took part in the festivities as a representative of the Shogun----- and as a hero. Many of the men were in awe of him. Women prostrated themselves in front of him. Much food and drink the villagers pushed upon him.

After many hours of partying, the celebrators tired out. As the villagers started to return to their homes, the samurai did the same. When he returned to his estate, Ren went to his room where he readied for bed. As he pulled on his night robe, his stomach clenched. His legs buckled from underneath him. Sweat dripped down his face as the pain intensified and his breathing grew ragged.

A throaty chuckle filled Ren's ears. The samurai barely raised his head to look around, but found no one. There was nothing in the room with him.

"So you think you killed me, mortal?"

The samurai's face paled.

"The villagers begged me to curse you. They want me to torture you instead of them. You were the sacrifice after all."

The samurai shook his head wildly.

"I will not die. I will always be lurking in your blood until the time when your family finally dies out. And then I will rise again!"


	2. Chapter 2

Every man is his own ancestor, and every man is his own heir. He devises his own future, and he inherits his own past.

-Frederic Henry Hedge

Chapter 1: Descendant

Karakura Town

Sunlight barely broke the morning sky, especially on the east side of town. Few people were outside. One man wearing a white coat appeared to be out for a walk. He then stopped, looked around, then he turned and strolled down a nearby alley.

This particular alley led to a specific shop. On the outside it seemed an average shop. But in reality it catered to a certain set of people. Shinigami are what these people are called. In other words they are death gods. Their job is to keep the souls being born and those returning to soul society balanced. The proprietor of shop was a man named Urahara Kisuke.

As the man coming down the alley approached the shop, he noticed someone standing outside the doors. This man was easily recognizable due to an outfit consisting of a bucket-hat and a geta. A white fan covered his face, revealing only eyes with dark circles around them.

"Oi, Kisuke," the man in white called out as he move towards the store.

"Isshin."

"How are they doing? How is...Ichigo?" Isshin pulled a hand from deep within his pockets and ran it through his dark hair.

"They're...healing," said Kisuke moved silently away from the wall towards the Isshin. "But that isn't why you're here, is it?"

"No," replied Isshin. "Y'know my family history?"

The sandal-hat clad man nodded.

"I figure that since there is a break in the war that I could have Ichigo come with me."

"Are you going to tell him?" Urahara closed his fan and put it up his sleeve.

"Nah. Just going to introduce him to some lost long family. I know my son can handle it from there."

"It should be okay for now. We can get a hold of him when we need him."

Isshin nodded and turned to leave. He looked back and asked, "When will Ichigo be coming home?"

"Tonight."

With that said and done, Isshin Kurosaki headed back to his home. Back to home to act as the funny and overbearing father that his children knew and loved.


	3. Chapter 3

Author notes: I like to thank my cousin evangeline for being my beta.

Arandomweirdo: Thank you. I'm placing this after hueco mundo bit, but before the final fight with Aizen.

Family life is messy, clinging, and of an annoying and repetitive patter, like bad wallpaper.

-Fredrich Wilhelm Nietzsche

Chapter 2: Family

_**I will protect her. **__That thought flitted across his mind as she screamed for help. Ulquiorra had threatened her. Ichigo couldn't lose; too much was at stake. His inner hollow didn't want to lose, They couldn't afford to lose. With that common belief holding them together, Ichigo surrendered control to his dark half knowing that they would win. And Ichigo sank into an inner black hole. He couldn't see, he couldn't hear, and couldn't feel the time passing._

Kurosaki…._A voice called and more words came, but it all faded away as soon as it was heard. _Kurosaki. _The voice called urgently. He struggled to hear them. _Kurosaki. Kurosaki. Kurosaki. _The words came more quickly each time and then stopped suddenly. He felt a protective rage flow into the void, over and out again. Then, there was her voice. As a clear as a bell. _Stop Kurosaki! Kurosaki!

_The boy latched on to the words and followed as if a guide line to safety. Finally, he was able to pull himself up, opened his eyes…_

And found a dark haired girl sitting on his chest and vigorously shaking him.

"Rukia!" Ichigo tossed the short girl off the bed. He sat up and stared at her. "What the hell are you doing here?"

She stood and turned her face away from Ichigo. "I slept in my old room."

Ichigo muttered under his breath something about 'rooms' and 'closets.'

"I thought I heard you scream." Rukia didn't tell him that he called out Orihime's name. She continued talking, still not meeting Ichigos' eyes. "Your family may have heard. They're probably on their way up."

Ichigo looked away. Apparently, he found something more interesting about his hands. No one spoke for a few minutes.

"Are you okay?" Rukia asked.

"I'm fine, Rukia."

"Are…"

"I'm fine." With the finality in his voice, Rukia had let it drop.

She may have let him off of telling her, but that was only for now. Rukia would beat it out of him later or have Renji do it. Right now, she would let Ichigo figure out things for himself. He had a difficult path to follow with the power he held. Ichigo continually struggled to control his inner hollow and if he somehow failed… The dark haired girl couldn't bear to think of that. And she knew that she wasn't the only one who felt that way.

"Rukia," Ichigo called. When he had her attention, Ichigo continued, "Can ya leave so I can get dressed?"

"Why? It's not like…"

"Just get out!" Ichigo punctuated this statement by throwing a large object at Rukia that barely missed her head.

"Okay…Okay…" Rukia walked towards the door. As she went to turn the knob, a knock sounded.

Rukia dived into the closet as Ichigo asked, " Who is it?"

"Yuzu." One of Ichigo's younger sisters' answered. "We heard you screaming…are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay- just a bad dream."

"Okay." Yuzu started to move away from the door, but stopped. "Ichigo, breakfast is ready. Oh . . .and dad tried to sneak up here but Karin stopped him."

Her slight footsteps moved away from Ichigo's door. As soon as it was safe, Rukia jumped out of the closet. She hurried to the door, but before she left the room, she stopped. Quietly she said to Ichigo, "If you need anything…"

"I know."

Moments later, Ichigo shuffled down the stairs. He wore his school uniform and a backpack slung over one shoulder. Everything was of the norm. Ichigo gazed at the ground watching his feet slowly move. The next thing he realized, he fell back and laid sprawled out on the stairs. A dark haired older man stood over him.

"I got you today, my son!" The man gloated, his hands resting on his hips. He lifted his head high and laughed. "You must always be on the alert, for enemies lie around every corner!"

Ichigo sprang up and attacked his father. He tried to punch him, but amazingly he dodged laughing all the way.

"You crazy old man! Only you attack random people like a freakazoid!," He tried to punch his father again as a small dark shape sailed through the air. Ichigo stopped trying to hit him as he watched his younger sister Karin knock their father down.

"Sorry Ichigo," Karin sat atop her dad's back while he lay face down on the carpet. "I let him get away."

Yuzu popped up at the bottom of the stairs. She shook her head at her three family members. "Come on before the food gets cold." Then she quickly disappeared.

Karin stood up, allowing her father to get to his feet. She then grabbed him by an ear and dragged him into the kitchen. Ichigo retrieved his bag and followed close behind. As soon as Isshin entered the kitchen he pulled himself from Karin's grasp and prostrated himself, in less than a second, in front of a portrait of his dead wife.

Streamers fell down the side of the portrait, while confetti burst around him. He sat kneeling infront of burning incense and candles. Grasping both sides with tears streaming down his face, he looked up at her glowing face. (Why and when they installed a spotlight to shine on her face was beyond everyone.) And he began . . .

"I did my best with them," he cried. "But the kids are just so mean to me. They don't listen or accept my teaching skills. Why can't they…"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and sat down. Rukia already sat at the table somehow sneaking there during the traditional Kurosaki morning fight. Yuzu served breakfast to the seated people. And Karin stood there with her arms crossed over her chest, tapping her foot on the ground. She was exasperated with her hyperactive parent.

Yuzu called to her dad."Come and eat."

Isshin just continued with his 'woe is me' speech to his dead wife.

Karin stormed over to her father. She kicked him in the can as she shouted. "You crazy old man, go eat!"

The dad looked behind at his daughter, rubbing his bottom. "So mean . . ."

Finally, the Kurosaki household all sat down for their morning meal. But the quiet didn't last too long. As soon as the last bite passed Ichigo's lips, his father started to talk.

"Ichigo, your fighting skills are lacking." Isshin rubbed his chin. "This morning does nothing but prove it." There was a pregnant pause before Ichigo realized his dad was serious. "I think you need further training."

"What?" Everyone at the table spoke while Ichigo leapt to his feet.

"You didn't dodge my attacks this morning."

Ichigo walked away from the table. "And?"

"So I'm thinking that we should to go Kamakura village."

Ichigo stopped in his tracks and said calmly, "I'm sorry I can't go."

"We all could stay at the Kurosaki family estates."

Yuzu and Karin gazed at one another with eyes wide in shock. They mouthed the words- _family estates_. Ichigo didn't even flinch.

"I said I'm not going." He headed back up to his room with his father close behind. Ichigo tried to shut the door on him, but Isshin shoved his way inside. Ichigo turned on his father. "Look dad, I can't go. There are things that I gotta do."

"Tell me."

Ichigo froze and shook his head. How could he tell his dad that he worked as a substitute shinigami? That he fought against monsters called Hollows? Not only that, a super-strong ex-shinigami named Aizen wanted to storm Heaven with his merry band of Arrancar! He definitely couldn't explain that to his dad that one of the things he fought against lived inside of him, fighting for dominance. Recently it had gotten stronger and Ichigo wasn't certain how much longer he could hold out. He faced his dad.

"I can't tell you, but I just can't.

His dad waved his hand as if brushing Ichigo off. "Well, too late, I already bought the train tickets. We're leaving in the morning."

"What?" Ichigo shouted again. He grabbed his father by the lapels of his jackets and tossed him out the window. As Isshin gave the ground a face-plant, he cried, "Good move my son!"


	4. Chapter 4

The path to our destination is not always a straight one. We go down the wrong road, we get lost, we turn back. Maybe it doesn't matter which road we embark on. Maybe what matter is that we embark.

Barbara Hall (Northern Exposure, Rosebud, 1993)

Chapter 3: Travel

The Kurosaki family (consisting of Ichigo, Yuzu, Karin, and their father, Isshin) rode from Tokyo Station on the Yokosuka line heading for Kamakura. Yuzu and her father animatedly talked about the sights seen out of the windows and over the family trip. Karin leaned back in her seat, looking extremely bored, with her baseball cap pulled down over her face. Ichigo sat in aisle seat just glaring at the world.

He felt angry at being dragged along on some stupid family trip at the whim of his nutty father. Especially when more important things in the world were going down. Ichigo's frown grew deeper. Oddly enough, the shinigami that asked for his help didn't seem too concerned about him leaving.

After school, Ichigo walked over to the special shop that catered to Shinigami- Urahara's. During this time of war and unease, Kisuke's shop served as a communications hub. All information passed through Urahara in way or another. Kurosaki greeted Tessai as he approached the store.

"Hey Tessai!"

"Ichigo." The big muscular man stopped sweeping long enough to nod in Ichigo's direction.

"Where's the old man?"

Tessai answered. "He's inside the store."

"Thanks," Ichigo entered the store. He gazed around at the items in the shop. Urahara sold other things than shinigami gear. Sometimes, Orihime could be found searching for oddball ingredients for her meals. The red headed boy continued further into the shop. As he came to the back, a door leading into the sub-basement/training room opened up and Kisuke walked out.

"Ichigo," The strange shopkeeper fluttered over to the gangly boy. "What are you doing here? Aren't you going on a trip?"

Kurosaki's jaw dropped straight to the ground as his hand reflexively popped up, pointing at Urahara.

"How did you know?"

"No matter." Kisuke pulled out a fan and waved it in front of his face. Dark eyes peeked over and through the fan. "Enjoy your vacation, Ichigo."

Urahara moved to go to the front of the store. He folded up his fan and placed it back up his sleeve. The shopkeeper started organizing his goods, checking to see what he was low on, and restocking. Ichigo followed him.

"Kisuke, what about Aizen?"

"Aizen's not a threat right now. Just enjoy yourself."

The boy tried to talk to the ex-shinigami captain a few more times, but each time Urahara just brushed him off.

Ichigo got knocked out of his memories by a round object hitting him on the forehead.

"Oww!" He glared at the person responsible.

"You weren't paying attention, my son! How many times have I told you to always be vigilant!" Ichigo scowled as his father laughed. Karin groaned and Yuzu shook her head. Luckily any further craziness was avoided as the train pulled into Kamakura Station.

The Kurosaki family gathered up their luggage. Or more accurately the girls grabbed their bags and threw them at Ichigo to carry.

"Why me?" Ichigo groaned.

Karin teased. "Think of this as training."

"Yes, training!" Isshin eyes glowed as overheard the exchange between the siblings. He added his luggage to the pile in Ichigo's arms. "Never miss an oppurtunity to get stronger."

"Yeah right." Ichigo commented. "You're just to lazy to carry your own bags."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later the Kurosaki family wandered around the Kamakura country side. Ichigo knew they were lost, but their father claimed that he knew exactly where they were. But in the time walking they passed the town hall at least three time and gazed upon a giant bronze daibatsu at least twice. Now they were walking past what looked like a shrine with many red toriis lining the entrance. After a few more moments of walking Ichigo finally spoke up.

"We're lost."

"No," stated Isshin looking around for some sort of sign. He saw something not to far off and made way towards it. "We're almost there."

The kids followed behind him quickly.

Isshin pointed at a rock wall with a tunnel carved into it. "This is the Ugafukujin Shrine. That means, the house is in...uh.... this direction."

The Kurosaki ran along a path that circled the shrine. Soon they found themselves in a wooded area with Isshin still walking forward as if he really knew where to go. Karin crested a nearby hill.

"Hey, there's something over here!" Karin waved at her father, brother, and sister. "I think its a cemetary."

The rest of the clan joined her on the hill.

Wow, said Ichigo while Yuzu just shivered. Isshin stared silently at the scene before him and then slowly he staggered towards the graveyard. Never seeing their father so quiet, his children watched in shock and then rapidly shadowed him. Isshin entered through the metal gates of the cemetary and gazed at the tombstones.

Yuzu shivered again. This is creepy.

Her twin showed the opposite reaction. Look at the names! These must be our ancestors, right?

Finally Isshin shook himself out of his stupor. He whirled around and marched with much energy away from the plots.

See! Isshin shouted and pointed. We are not lost!

Ichigo, Karin, and Yuzu searched in the direction their father indicated. Over another hill and a little behind the graves, rose a dark shingled roof. Attached to the roof, lay a huge mansion. The siblings met each others eyes in surprise.

"C'mon," their father called. 


	5. Chapter 5

Blood will tell, sometimes a little too much.  
-Don Maquis

Chapter 4 Destination

The Kurosaki family approached the mansion. Isshin rapped firmly on the front door. After a few moments, the door opened to reveal a young girl.

"Hello." The girl frowned, noticing Isshin white coat. "Who are you? You can't be the doctor's replacement. The doctor and his assistant have already been here for quite some time."

Isshin studied the girl. Tatami zori with a red thong adorned her feet. A violet yukata embossed with pine branches hung down to her ankles. It was tied off with a red obi. Her light brown hair fell down to her shoulders in layers. And her eyes sparked with spirit. Moments later, Isshin executed a move that would put a younger man to shame. He sprinted forward, reaching for the girl's hand, and brought it to his lips.

"I'm not the doctor," Isshin said. He kissed the girls hand, then looked up and winked at her. "But I can be the doctor if you want."

Karin dragged her father from behind and then smashed his face into the ground. "Behave you dirty old man!"

Ichigo shook his head, while Yuzu stepped forward. "Sorry about that, our father gets a little a head of himself." She looked over her shoulder to see both of her siblings beating down their father as he tried to crawl back over to the girl. Yuzu returned her gaze to the girl, smiling. "I'm Kurosaki Yuzu. The redhead is my brother Ichigo and the girl is Karin. The man on the ground is our father, Isshin. He claims that we have family here, though I'm not quite sure of the relationship.

The girl responded. "I'm Miya. I work as a maid for the Kurosaki family. If you would please come in, I'll go inform the master of your presence."

Yuzu called back to her immature father and over agressive siblings. They gathered together the dropped baggage. Removing their shoes, they crossed the threshold of the villa. In astonishment the Kurosaki children looked around. It was an traditional style home in the shinden style. Planks made up the floor and the ceiling reached crosshatched with beams. In the days past, this building would have been used for sleeping. But in today's world, it was used for meetings.

"How...Why?" Ichigo found his voice. He faltered, feeling as if the world got flipped upside down. Karin elaborated for Ichigo. "How are we related to these Kurosaki? Why haven't you ever told us?"

"That is good question," a voice stated. "I, too, would like to know the answers."

The Kurosaki family turned towards the voice. They found a tall blond man standing inside the opening of a shoji doorway. His hair was long and wispy, framing a delicate face. The three young Kurosaki felt a wave of spiritual power roll off the handsome man. But no one noticed the serious expression that Isshin wore or realized that deep shadows hid a man.

Ichigo pointed at the blond man in the doorway. "I have a better question, why are you dressed like a mummy?"

Miya answered Ichigo. She got in his face and shouted, "Lord Nagare has been inflicted by a terrible disease, you baka."

Before other deleterious comments could be voiced, Isshin cleared his throat and moved towards Nagare.

"So, you're Nagare. I've heard much about you." Isshin spoke. He bowed deep from the waist and after a few moment he raised up. "I'm your cousin Kurosaki Isshin and these are my children. Their mother was also a distant cousin. We agreed that we woudn't introduce our kids to the main branch for reasons that I'm sure that you are aware of."

The kids stared at their father. While it wasn't unheard of, it was still a shock to find out that their mother and father had been cousins. Their heads reeled with questions. Among those was what had happend that kept the families apart?

Nagare nodded. "Yes...I see...Miya why don't you set up the guest rooms.

He turned his blindfolded gaze to Ichigo. "Is this your eldest child?"

"He is."

"He has the look of some of our ancestors."

"He does." Isshin smirked.

"So, how long were you thinking of staying."

"Not too long," Isshin said. "Just long enough to tie up some lose ends."

Nagare tilted his head in thought. "Cousin, you and I have much to discuss."

Isshin nodded.

"In the meantime, you are welcome to stay as long as you need," Nagare spoke. "You and your family are welcome to join me for breakfast. It is served at 8. Good night."

Nagare spun around on the heels of his feet and strode down the darkened hallway. At the same moment, Miya arrived with a couple of other maids. "If you please follow us, we'll take you to your rooms."

Each of the maids led a different Kurosaki member. Miya escorted Yuzu. A maid introduced as Akemi led Karin to her room. Ichigo was ushered by Kameko. Isshin followed Rika to his room. And the shadows closed in on the room as the last person left.

Rika set Isshin's bag near his door and wished him a good. As she left, Isshin opened his door and scooted his bags inside. He went to turn on the light, but hesitated. Isshin eyes narrowed as he searched the dark of the room.

"I know you here. Come on out."

A dark haired man stepped out of the shadows into the light. He pushed a pair of glasses up the bridge of his nose and smiled at Isshin.

"Fancy meeting you here."


	6. Chapter 6

Children's talent to endure stems from their ignorance of alternatives. -Maya Angelou

Chapter 5 Meetings

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Did he really do that?!" A blond haired man banged his fisted hand on the nearby table. He took a furtive glance at the reserved dark haired man who stared out a window.

"Oh yeah." Isshin laughed and took a swig of sake. "See--- Tatsumi was just learning to use the shadows. He came to the Gotei 13 to catch this renegade shinigami called... oh what was that freaks name?"

"It isn't important," Tatsumi intoned, glaring at the two gossiping shinigami.

"I got it. His name was Grell, Watari...and any way..."

"That's enough!" The dark haired shadow master spoke. "Isshin I didn't invite you here to tell stories."

Watari leaned over to Isshin and whispered behind an upraised hand. "Has he always been like this?"

"Uptight and neurotic?" Yep. He once turned himself in when he broke a rule."

"Excuse me you two." Tatsumi said. "Isshin why are you here, didn't you go into...retirement?"

"That's a clever way of putting," Isshin drank more sake. "I'm here on family business."

Tatsumi faced Isshin. Light glinted on his glasses. "Do you know what's going on here?"

"I'm a Kurosaki."

"Is there really a curse?" Watari wondered.

"In a manner of speaking." Isshin answered.

"What are you planning?" Tatsumi questioned. The dark haired ex-shinigami captained looked at the shadow master. He took another swig from the sake bottle and shrugged. "Nothing."

"Nothing?!" Watari and Tatsumi stared at Isshin increduosly.

"Nothing." He nodded and his face broke into a grin. "I wouldn't worry. Ichigo can handle it."

Tasumi gazed quizzically at the other man. "Didn't you say Ichigo was your son?"

"Yep. He's pretty good as a shinigami."

"Isn't he alive?" questioned Watari as Tatsumi moved in to Isshin. He then asked, "What is Ichigo going to do?"

"Don't know?" he shrugged.

"Why not?" asked Tatsumi.

"He knows nothing about the situation, yet."

"Okay, so let me get this straight. Watari and I are going to be working to solve this case and possibly break a 'curse' with the help of a living shinigami who knows absolutely nothing about what's going on."

Kurosaki nodded. "And one more thing...he doesn't know I'm shinigami."


	7. Chapter 7

Author Note: Finally got the next chapter out. Sorry, with school and other family stuff- I am easily distracted. Hopefully with summer vacation, I can get more written. Hope you enjoy the next chapter.

_There's always a period of curious fear between the first sweet-smelling breeze and the time when the rain comes cracking down_. Don Delillo

Chapter 6

"Inoue!"

Ichigo snapped up in bed. His chest heaved as sweat dripped down his face and torso. Blankets twisted around his legs. He dropped his head into his hands as tremors overtook his body.

_When will these dreams stop?_

'Knock, knock.

In a motion derived from years of dodging his fathers' misguided attacks, Ichigo dropped to the floor and rolled. Blankets and sheets streamed down with him. The landed in a heap in the middle of the room with a loud thump.

The door flew open as one of the maids from the night rushed in. She knelt beside Ichigo. "Are you alright Master Kurosaki?"

Ichigo lifted himself to his knees and with the maids help, sat down. He grinned at the maid sheepishly. "I am ok. Just forgot where I was."

The maid nodded. "Can I help with anything else?"

"No, no- I think I can manage." He started untangling the blankets from around his legs.

"Well then." The maid stood, straightening out her yukata. "Breakfast will be served shortly. The master hates it when people are late."

"Just need to get ready."

"Oh!" The maids' eyes widened and her cheeks flushed. She turned and scurried out the door, mumbling, "I'll wait outside."

Moments later, Ichigo followed the maid through the hallway and to the stairs. They climbed down the stairs until they reached the first floor. Miyu turned and before Ichigo could turn as well- something pricked at his spirit awareness. He frowned and walked in that direction, lost to everything else.

_Must be strong..._

He found himself at the top of a staircase and looked down.

_It's coming from down there..._

As he was about to descend the stairs, a hand grabbed his upper arm and shook him. Someone's voice spoke. "Where do you think you're going?"

The physical connection pulled Ichigo out of his spiritual link. He staggered a bit and teetered at the top of the stairs. Before he could fall the hand pulled him back. Ichigo looked around and then at the person with him.

"Um, what... just... happened?"

"I don't know. You wandered off."

Ichigo pointed. "What's down there?"

"Nothing." Miyu dragged Ichigo in the opposite direction. "We have to go."

She pulled Ichigo across the hall to a sliding shoji screen. Miyu slid it open and led Ichigo into the main dining room. In the center of the room lay a _chabudai_ with one of the long sides facing the door. It was surrounded by eight _zabuton_. At one end of the table sat the Kurosaki head. Karin and Yuzu sat in the tatami mats on his right and farthest from the shoji screen.

The maid whispered to Ichigo. "Guests normally take meals in their room, but since your family..."

He nodded and quickly took his place at the table.

"Good morning Itoko-san, Karin, Yuzu."

"Morning Ichigo." The twins spoke. Karin continued excitedly, "This place is so HUGE. It has the biggest yard. And I even got my own room."

Kurosaki Nagare chuckled. "I am glad you're enjoying my home."

"There is just so much to see. Can we explore it?"

"Karin." Ichigo warned.

"No, its alright," Nagare rose a hand to quiet Ichigo. "Feel free to go wherever you like, except the basement."

Both girls looked extremely pleased. Ichigo felt concern. "Why not the basement?"

"It's dangerous, falling apart." explained Nagare.

"Oh..." Ichigo knew it was a lie, but didn't want to push his luck.

This is when Kurosaki Isshin decided to stumble into the room.

"Good morning family!" He shouted as he fell onto the _zabuton_ at the other end of the table.

Ichigo shot up. "Are you drunk?"

"Sit down, sit down..." Isshin waved his hand at his son. Then he stared at his own hand and brought it to his face, trying to count. "I had...a few drinks."

"Daddy," Yuzu scolded.

Seemingly out of nowhere, Isshin produced a decorated picture frame holding a photo of his wife. He set this on the table along with a few candles. Isshin lit the candles while speaking to the photo. Crocodile tears rolled down his face. "I do my best raising the kids. And what do I get for my hard work?"

Ichigo fell back into his seat and shook his head. He opened his mouth as if to say something more, but closed it again. The substitute shinigame stole a glance at his distant cousin who seemed unaffected by Isshin's performance.

Another set of shoki doors opened to servants bringing in breakfast. There were several bowls of white rice, miso soup, onsen tamago, and natto. Other plates contained broiled salted salmon, tamagoyaki, and tsukemono pickles. These they set in front of the Kurosaki family. Yuzu stared at the meal, her eyes beginning to glow. It was quite a different meal from the western-style breakfast they normally ate.

"Please eat." Kurosaki Nagare repeated this two more times.

After the meal ended Yuzu got up and started clearing the table. Their older cousin said, "Yuzu-chan, you don't have to do this. There are servants who will."

She smile brightly at her distant cousin, "It's okay Itoko-san, I want to.

He inclined his head. "Well, then excuse me, your father and I have some things to discuss."

The two Kurosaki adults rose from the table and left the dining room. Karin sped out on their heels. Yuzu took the dirty dishes into the kitchen under protest of the servants. Ichigo took his time. He slowly left the room and waited until there was no one around. Then he crossed the room and silently went down the stairs.


	8. Chapter 8

_Only the spoon knows what is stirring in the pot_- Sicilian Proverb

Chapter 7

"Tonight the master asked us to make Kaigun curry. Do you know how to make that?" The maid and all around housekeeper, Miya asked Yuzu. She stood at the sink washing vegetables.

The young Kurosaki girl nodded furiously. Her eyes glinted "Oh yes! So I can really help make it?"

"Against my better judgement." The other girl smiled. "I've already started the beef marinating. Could you boil a couple of tomatoes? You can find some in the fridge."

Miya pointed to a familiar looking object sitting near the far wall. Before retrieving the tomotoes, Yuzu found a medium pot and filled it with salted water. She set this on top of a raised _kamado_. Then, she opened the fridge and pulled out two of the plump fruit. Finally she placed them in the water and turned on the heat.

Yuzu sighed. This kitchen was like standing inside of a history book. The sink was a conglomeration of ceramic and wood pieces. Wood shelves raised above the sink and were littered with pots and pans. Miya stood near a _sunokoyuka _or a drainboard. Near the sink where Miya was rinsing potatoes sat a _mizuya dansu_ containing plates, utensils, spices and other food items. Across from the dansu was an _irori_- a hearth which could also be used for cooking. At the far end of the room lay a well. A bamboo mat covered the top and hanging overhead were buckets on a winding pole. Of course, there were many modern appliances added into the cooking space like the refrigerator, a rice cooker, and even a counter top dishwasher.

Minutes later the tomatoes finished boiling. Yuzu removed from the heat and placed them in a bowl on the counter. She found a knife in the _dansu_ and returned to work. She gently pierced the skin with the tip of the knife, loosening it. The peel pulled right off the tomato. She then sliced it in half and softly squeezed each part until the seeds dripped out into a bowl.

A couple of heart felt sighs echoed in the kitchen. Yuzu furrowed her brows for following in the footsteps of the sighs was a familiar feeling.

The young Kurosaki girl always felt that she wasn't like her brother or even her twin. She couldn't really see or feel ghosts, except _occasionally_ for seeing their outlines or _maybe_ sensing a nearby spirit . Not until that incident with the cat Raku. But even so...Karin knew more about this than she did, what with those weird people she met. There was the strange red haired boy, and the girl with the wide purple eyes. And then there was that white haired kid...

Yuzu's eyes widened as she turned to look behind. _All the times meeting them, she felt as she did now._

A tall man dressed in slacks, shirt, and a tie stood there being cooed over by Miya and one of the other maids. Yuzus' cheeks turned rosy as she turned away. _He's so pretty._

"Good morning, Tatsumi-san," Miya smiled as Maya spoke. "Good Morning."

Tatsumi answered. "Good morning."

_Good morning._ Yuzu thought to herself.

"I thought you were still resting. I'll bring breakfast right away," offered Miya.

"No, any time is fine." Tatsumi frowned. "By the way, Miya san."

"Yes."

"Do you know where Watari is?"

Miya hesitated. "I thought I saw him heading out back, maybe off to the side of the house..."

"Thanks," Tatsumi said and then whispered something that Yuzu couldn't hear.

As Yuzu finished peeling and seeding her second fruit, she felt the spiritual power leave the kitchen. She relaxed a little and started to wonder why her family was really there.

Kurosaki Karin stood outside under the blue sky. A cap covered her head and her foot rested on top of a soccer ball. She stared ahead at a couple of trees as though they threatened her. Deftly dribbling the ball, she shot off towards the trees.

_In an amazing feat of skill, Kurosaki Karin stole the ball. She is now dribbling the ball down the field to the goal._

Karin faked left, then right. She dodged unseen enemies spinning and leaping but never losing the ball.

_Look at the ease and skill Kurosaki Karin has in preventing the ball from being taking back. Skill like this only comes around once in decades._

Finally she paused in front of the earlier spotted trees. Then she pressed forward, first dribbling with her left foot and then smashed the ball with her right. The ball shot in between the tree and out of sight.

_And the crowd goes wild! Kurosaki Karin scored the winning shot! _

Karin raised her arms and shook her fists. Then she bowed to the invisible spectators. A flare of spiritual energy shook Karin out of her daydream. She scanned the area for the source and for her soccer ball. Between the two trees, she found a round tunnel carving its way through the thick branches.

_Uh-oh! Must've kicked it harder than I meant._

She found a path that led in between the trees and used that to follow the path that her ball took. Luckily for her, the ball flew in straight line. Shortly Karin found her ball on the roof of a building just off of the house. The young soccer player noticed a tree that leaned up against the building. Karin hoped that it could hold her weight as she hurried up to it.

Soft whimpered hiccups carried through the air. Karin stopped and listened. She remembered hearing the sounds. Sounds she made years ago- at night, curled up in bed- when she thought no one could hear her. They were sounds she vowed never to make again but did because of a bird. The young heart sore girl peeked around the corner of the building. Sitting hunched over on a stump was a blonde. And before Karin could think about what she was doing, she moved towards the heaving figure.

"Are you okay, ma..." Karin jaw dropped as the person turned towards her. She backed up a bit. "I'm sorry, I..."

"I'm fine," the stranger whispered. Karin might have turned away, but his eyes were dull and empty. So, instead Karin moved closer clearing her throat. "Look, I'm not very good at this stuff, but somethings wrong. Maybe you should talk about it?"

He smiled softly at her. "You don't need to worry about it."

Karin kneeled next to him. She pulled at stray pieces of grass on the ground and tossed them around, thinking. "My brother...he's been going through something rough. He thought he had to do it alone. Forgot there were people around who'd help him. When he finally talked, things started getting better. I bet the same would work for you. I'm sure there are people who care 'bout you."

He smiled again as a loud voice pierced the air. "Sensei!"

The blonde man looked at Karin. "I think you're right."

From the other direction came running a tall bespectacled brown haired man. He stopped near the blonde and Karin. His eyes darted between the two people. "What are you doing in a place like this? I've been looking for you."

"Oh... Tatsumi...What is it?"

"What do you mean 'What is it!'- It is time for Rui-san's examination!"

"Ahh...oh yeah...it is..." he responded, standing. Karin stood nervously as she spoke. "I better get going. It was nice meeting you."

"Same here. Thanks again..."

"Karin. My name is Karin."

"Thanks Karin. I'm Watari."

"See ya around." Karin hurried away, forgetting about her ball. Both men had strong spiritual energy and it worried her. What was her family getting itself into?


End file.
